Lucky Star:Sadness and Sorrow
by metaking22
Summary: i can't make a summary with out giving away anything important so just read the story this is also a one shot, no pairings, and character deaths. It's rated T for swearing and some blood also it's under construction so don't bother reading.
1. NOTICE

**NOTICE THIS STORY IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION!!!! I still have to add more stuff to it so don't read till I say other wise**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:I don't own Lucky Star or anything in this fic. I also don't own the song The Sad Truth of Halo either also this has been re written. Don't hate me because I killed Konata and Minami!**

**Responses: Im not going to write a prequel to this story about the shooter because I have to work on my other stories. And I repeat there "WILL NOT BE A PREQUEL!!!"**

**The reason this story was rushed was because I didn't have a lot of time to write this and I had to go out of town and I for a while so I needed to finish it right away.**

**Also nukerjsr I wanted to see if I could write a sad story without any comfort or a happy ending because that stuff is to sappy for my taste.**

**Lucky Star: Sadness and Sorrow**

**Cue:The Sad Truth of Halo (Halo series song)**

"The horrible has happened but life shall go on the sadness and sorrow fills us but we will all eventually move on." Sōjirō Izumi said his voice filled with sorrow. "The victims of the shooting will all be remembered." Sōjirō continued on. Yui, Kuroi, Kagami, Tsukasa, Yutaka, Miyuki, Patty, Hiyori, Misao, and Ayano all sat there silently crying.

But two were missing from this funeral. Konata Izumi and Minami Iwasaki they had been casualties during the shooting saving Yutaka from the shooter but at the cost of there lives. _'Konata-chan, Minami-chan we will miss you both so much.' _They all thought. Yutaka had taken this the hardest out of every one and she remembers every moment of what happened.

_Flashback time_

_Yutaka laid there on the ground holding her arm she had been shot by the gunman. "Heh time to die red!" the gunman said with malice. He raised the gun Yutaka closed her eyes and the sound of the gun firing could be heard but she didn't feel anything. Yutaka slowly opened her eyes and saw s girl with long blue hair in between her and the shooter she gasped._

_It was Konata she had taken the bullets for her. "Yu-chan run." Konata said weakly before falling forward on to the hard ground. "Nee-chan!" Yutaka yelled out._

"_One down some hundred to go!" the gunman said insanely. Yutaka tried to run but tripped and fell. "Hah you foolish girl now DIE!" the gunman yelled out._

_Flashback end_

The first of the two to die was Konata Izumi she sacrificed herself to protect he little cousin. But many things have change in the young girl after viewing the death of her older cousin something snapped in her.

_Flashback_

_Yutaka stared at the gunman then she looked at her older cousin's body her eyes filled with tears but then they filled with anger and sorrow. "Heh I guess this is it Red good bye." The gunman said mockingly. _

_He raised the gun but he was tackled to the floor by Yutaka! "What the f-." His voice was cut off as the small girl smashed a fist into his face breaking his nose. "YOU KILLED MY COUSIN!" Yutaka cried out._

_Meanwhile Minami was running through the hall when she heard Yutaka shout. She gasped her friend was in trouble so she ran towards the direction the shout came from. Minami got to the room and what she saw shocked her. Yutaka was on top of the gunman punching his face into the ground. The sight shocked her to no end but the gunman retaliated._

"_GET OFF!" The gunman yelled throwing Yutaka off of his body into the wall of the class room. His face was bloody and his nose was broken but the blood made him look more frightening. Yutaka screamed in pain as her other arm smashed into the wall the sound of bones breaking could be heard. Minami suddenly ran out and crouched down next to her small friend._

"_Yutaka!" Minami cried out. She ran to her fallen friend and tried to help her when she heard the gunman's voice. "Wow another worthless piece of shit for me to shoot." He said mockingly. Minami glared at him but on the inside she was scared suddenly she felt pain._

_The gunman through a punch at Minami while she was distracted hitting her in the stomach making her cough violently. Yutaka stared at Minami and then she looked at Konata's body again tears formed in her eyes. Minami tried to attack the gunman but he just took the blows like they were nothing. He raised the gun and placed the barrel at Minami's chest. "YOU CAN DIE FIRST!" He shouted firing the gun._

_Minami felt the world leave her she stared at her small friend and said "Good bye my friend." Her body hit the floor lifelessly with a loud thud. "Sasuke Nakamura you have ten minutes to surrender or you will be shot!" The sound of a voice from out side yelled. Sasuke grunted in anger then stared at Yutaka and smirked before he raised the gun._

_**BAM BAM BAM! **__Gun shots could be heard the police went in to the school and found the room where Sasuke was what they saw shocked them. Yutaka laid on the ground crying but at the back of the room laid Konata Izumi in a pool of blood and next to Yutaka laid Minami Iwasaki bleeping heavily from gun shot wounds to the chest. But Sasuke was laying on the table lifeless he had killed himself. The police officers went to Yutaka and radioed there sergeant that Sasuke had committed suicide and that two other bodies were found._

_Flashback end_

**End of song**

Yutaka, Miss Iwasaki, Yui, and Sōjirō stayed longer then the rest to morn there fallen loved ones. "I can't believe she's gone." Sōjirō said with tears streaming down his face. Miss Iwasaki was on her knees sobbing violently in her hands. Yui tried to comfort her and her little sister.

'_We will miss you both.' Were their final thoughts._

**A/N:So Konata and Minami have died. Read and Review..**


End file.
